1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the cleaning of swimming pools, and more particularly, an improved skim net assembly for making the task of cleaning a swimming pool more efficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skim nets for cleaning swimming pools and other bodies of water have been known and used in the past. Typically, a conventional skim net is constructed with a generally rectangular or square frame that has a net across an open central portion of the frame. An extension pole is rigidly secured at one end in some suitable manner to one side or one end of the frame. Thus, the sides of the skim net are effectively blunt and do not lend themselves to lazy collection or scooping of debris from a swimming pool, such as from the bottom surface of the swimming pool.
Since the pole is rigidly secured to the frame, no adjustment can be made between the two so as to permit a more effective cleaning of the bottom surface or side surfaces of a swimming pool. Thus, the skim nets of conventional construction are not effective in cleaning a maximum amount of debris from a swimming pool.
Because of these drawbacks of conventional skim nets, a need exists for improvements in skim nets to avoid the above problems. The present invention is directed to a skim net assembly which fulfills this need.